Thinking Of You
by surefireglambert
Summary: When you can't stop thinking about that one special person, some crazy things happen... Klaine fluff. ONESHOT.


Kurt set his cell phone back down onto his nightstand, his heart beating a million times per minutes. He had just finished talking to Blaine for a solid five hours, two of them spent whispering so they wouldn't wake their parents.

It was nice for Kurt to finally have someone to talk to, someone he could say anything to and he wouldn't get judged. It made him feel better than anything had before to know someone out there, other than his parents, Finn and Mercedes, truly enjoyed him and his company.

x.x.x.x

Blaine set down his phone on the hook and took a big, deep breath. A huge smile spread across his face at the thought that Kurt was in his own house somewhere, doing who knows what, but most likely looking cute doing it.

He stood up and walked over to his closet, looking for a pair of old sweatpants and t-shirt to wear to bed. He laughed out loud at the thought of Kurt in his sweatpants, his small figure consumed by the bagginess of them.

_He probably doesn't eve own sweatpants_, Blaine thought, then laughed again. _They're too casual for him_.

x.x.x.x

Kurt crawled into his warm bed, still shivering slightly, but slowly warming up. He closed his eyes, but as soon as they were closed, they popped open again.

He could think of Blaine and only Blaine. He wanted to see him, needed to see him, but didn't know how. Unless he… no he couldn't. His dad and Carol would find out. And it was freezing. The weathermen had predicted temperatures below freezing for overnight and, for once, they had hit the spot. But he was desperate. He didn't know whether Blaine felt the same about him, but he was willing to take the change.

Kurt crawled out of his bed and pulled on the warmest clothes he could find. He crept out the door and tiptoed down the stairs, careful to avoid the third, seventh and tenth steps, all of which creaked loud enough to wake the neighborhood. He pulled his warmest winter coat, a hat and a pair of mittens from the hall closet, threw on a pair of boots and set out the door, careful to shut it quietly behind him.

x.x.x.x

Blaine was just about to drift into a deep sleep when he heard a knock from his first story window. Curious, he got up and walked over to the window and peaked out through the drapes. When he saw a face, he jumped slightly before realizing who it was.

Blaine pulled back the drapes and slid the window all the way up, giving Kurt an entrance to the room. After about five minutes of climbing and struggling, Kurt managed to squeeze in, landing with a thud on the floor.

"Not that I have a problem with this, but what are you doing here?" Blaine asked chuckling.

Kurt blushed as he stood up and brushed the nothing off his designer jacket. "I, well, ever since we hung up, I was thinking about you and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to, drop by."

"At one-thirty in the morning?" Blaine asked, now laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so, I'm here aren't I?" Kurt replied, creeping closer and closer to Blaine until their lips touched, ever so softly. Blaine felt what seemed like electric shocks shoot through him once contact was made, warming him more than any of his blankets had.

When they pull away, Kurt's grin was bright enough to light up the night, which had grown darker as the sky darkened with clouds.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you came over," Blaine said, still forehead to forehead with the soprano.

"I'm glad about that, considering I wasn't sure what you'd think about a boy showing up at your window at one-thirty in the morning when we both have to get up for school in—" Kurt looked at the blinking digital clock on Blaine's bedside table before he replied, "four hours."

"Four hours?" Blaine exclaimed incredulously. "Four hours means 5:45 in the morning! The bus comes at 7:45! What do you do for two hours?"

Kurt laughed hysterically for a few moments before he replied, "Do you really think it takes LESS than two hours to shower, get dressed, eat, and do THIS?" He ran a hand through his perfectly sculpted hair. "It's harder than it looks."

Blaine bust out in a fit of laughter so hard, tears dripped from his eyes and his stomach hurt so badly, he fell onto his bed.

Kurt laughed and took a seat next to him. "Alright, how long does it take YOU to get ready?"

"Half hour? Maybe a little longer if I'm really tired."

"I'm jealous."

"Why?" Blaine questioned

"You can look that good and only need a half hour and I have to work for two hours to not only look half as good as you."

Blaine smiled. "Really Kurt, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're beautiful."

The soprano blushed. He looked around and his face lit up when his eyes hit the window.

"Snow!" he exclaimed the same way a little kid would if he had just performed the same task.

Blaine turned around and looked out the window to find huge snowflakes falling gracefully from the sky.

"That explains the dark clouds that clouded up the clear sky before," Blaine muttered to himself. "Wait, where are you going?"

Kurt grabbed the coat he had previously shed from the floor and put it back on, along with his mittens, hat and boots. "Where is your parents' room?"

"Right next door. Why?"

"Let's go!" Kurt took off running out the door, careful to be quiet going passed Blaine's parents' room.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine quietly exclaimed before taking off after the soprano.

"Grab your coat and everything and meet me outside!" Kurt told Blaine before he opened the door and closed it just as quickly as he had opened it.

A gust of cold air hit Blaine's bare arms, sending a chill down his spine. He opened the hall closet and took out his Warblers coat, a hat, mittens and boots. He put them on and opened the front door to walk into what already had to be about three inches of snow.

A shiver rippled through Blaine's body almost immediately, causing him to zip up his jacket as much as he could.

Kurt was already squatting down, making a snowball with the ever-growing amount of snow on the ground, packing it as tight as he could.

"Hey Blaine, look at that huge snowflake!" Blaine turned, curious, when a huge mass of snow hit the side of his face, leaving his face sore and numb.

Blaine turned to see Kurt giggling in his direction. Blaine smirked before, in one swift motion, reaching down, scooping up some snow and throwing it as hard as he could in Kurt's direction before Kurt had a chance to react.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed. "What was that?" He wiped some of the snow from his face.

"Revenge." Blaine grinned.

"Oh it's on." Smiling, Kurt ran over to where Blaine stood and tackled him onto the snowy ground.

"That's so much more aggressive than a snowball!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You deserved it, don't act like you didn't," Kurt replied before leaning down to plant a light kiss on Blaine's lips.

The kiss started off small and simple, each of them content with the little kiss. After a few moments, Kurt, desperate for more, pushed open Blaine's lips gently.

Surprised, Blaine pulled away with wide eyes. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, you've done it before, but—"

"Sh, sh, sh." Blaine placed a hand over his lips, preventing him from speaking. "I never said I had an issue with it." Blaine leaned back in, instigating the kiss again.

After about ten more minutes outside, both Kurt and Blaine were shivering.

"I-I th-think it's t-time to go I-inside," Kurt stuttered, rubbing his hands over his arms.

"I a-agree," Blaine stammered before he stood up, lending a hand to Kurt. Kurt grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"Sitting in the snow like that wasn't the smartest thing to do, you know that right?" Kurt questioned as he brushed off the last of the snow from his jacket. "Oh man, I think this may be stained."

"Aw, well I'll get you a new one, since you did it at my house," Blaine offered, smiling.

"Well, only if you have an extra $200 lying around," Kurt replied, still inspecting the back of his coat.

"$200?" Blaine exclaimed. "Who spends $200 on a coat?"

"Someone who enjoys clothes, shopping and looking good, like me," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'll be spending a lot more time at work then, won't I?"

"But then I won't get to see you nearly as much!" Kurt protested.

"Well, should you have thought about that little factor before you tackled me in the jacket in the first place, then you wouldn't be in this situation, would you?" Blaine smirked.

"You know what?" Kurt replied. "I think this one's not stained after all. Or if it is, I can use some of the money I've saved to get a new one." Kurt smiled. "I don't want you working more just to get me a new designer coat."

"Whatever you say," Blaine said, grinning. "So are we going inside or what?"

"Yes, let's go," Kurt said, turning around and heading back to the front door.

After they tiptoed back inside, Kurt looked at the digital black on Blaine's nightstand, his eyes widening.

"Woah, it's 2:30?" Kurt asked. "No way am I getting myself awake in the morning."

"Actually, it is the morning," Blaine pointed out, smiling.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Kurt said, playfully hitting Blaine on the arm. "I should go."

"Don't leave!" Blaine exclaimed suddenly. "I mean, I don't want you to go yet."

"But I have to," Kurt replied, walking seductively closer to the boy. "But I can give you this first." He leaned in and closed the distance between them with a kiss.

The kiss started just as simple as the other one they'd previously shared, but both boys became suddenly and quickly hungry for more.

Blaine was the first to make a move, pushing Kurt's mouth open carefully with his own. A collision of tongues was the first to occur and both boys let out a moan of pleasure.

Blaine pulled away as Kurt was frantically trying to undo the buttons on Blaine's shirt.

"Not today," Blaine breathed, still forehead to forehead with the soprano.

Kurt pouted, turning to grab his jacket and put it on. "Soon?" he asked, his voice full of hope, like a little kid's would be if he just been promised a new bike.

"Yes, soon." Blaine smiled as Kurt's face lit up. "I promise. And for the record, it's not like I don't want to, I just want to make sure you get home at a reasonable time."

"Uh, I think that whole 'reasonable time' thing expired a long time ago," Kurt added, laughing. "But okay. I'll be sure to hold you that promise though."

This time, it was Blaine's turn to laugh. "Alright, don't worry. But come on, let's get you home."

"Wait, what do you mean "let's get you home"?" Kurt questioned suspiciously.

"I'm going to walk you home," Blaine replied, reaching for his coat.

"Why would you want to go out there when you didn't have to?"

"To make sure my baby gets home safely." Blaine smiled. "But let's go, I do want to get a little sleep tonight."

Kurt returned the smile before pulling on his wet hat, mittens and boots and leading the way out the bedroom door, down the stairs and out the front door, with Blaine close behind.

When they reached Kurt's house, Kurt leaned over, gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips and a thank you before he turned and quietly stepped into the house, careful to shut the door quietly behind him

In an attempt to skip the squeaky steps, Kurt Jumped softly over the steps and quickly up to his room.

The first thing he did when he reached his room was go straight to his closet and grab a new pair of clothes. He shed the wet ones he had been wearing and stepped into the new ones.

After shoving the wet ones under his bed so his dad wouldn't find them, Kurt climbed into bed, pulling his blankets up as far as he could.

_Goodnight Blaine_, Kurt thought as he closed his eyes, a smile still coating his face.

x.x.x.x

As soon as Blaine got back to his house, he sprinted up the stairs and closed his door quietly behind him.

After throwing on a new set of clothes, Blaine crawled into his bed, pulling on as many blankets as he could. He set his alarm for a couple hours from now and shuttered at the thought of actually moving at that hour.

Just as his eyes were about to close, Blaine smiled widely. _Goodnight Kurt_, he thought as he completely shut his eyes, giving in to sleep.

_I love you_.


End file.
